Fatty acid monoethanolamides are useful as components of cosmetic and pharmaceutical preparations, functioning as nonionic surfactants, emulsifiers and/or general adjuvants. Cocamide monoethanolamide (CMEA) is a particularly useful compound in this regard. CMEA is a solid. One commercial solid formulation of CMEA, COMPERLAN® CMEA, available from Cognis Corporation, is 89% CMEA and 11% glycerol, with a melting range of about 62-66° C. Fatty acid monoethanolamide products, in particular CMEA products, are typically supplied as pellets or flakes. However, it would be desirable to handle the product as a fluid concentrate to facilitate transfer during transit and production. Such fluid formulations would offer cost savings in terms of lower manufacturing, packaging, transportation and storage costs. However, COMPERLAN® CMEA maintained at 65° C. in its molten state rapidly darkens in color to an unacceptable level for personal care or pharmaceutical products (Gardner color index>11). Thus, concentrate formulations of CMEA which are stable and fluid at relatively low temperatures would be desirable, in order to conserve energy in handling, transport and storage. Such formulations must also have low viscosity and be pumpable in order to facilitate manufacturing and transport operations.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that fluid concentrate formulations of fatty acid monoethanolamides, specifically fluid concentrate formulations of CMEA, which contain a specific and narrow range of water and glycerol, meet these criteria.